Her worst nightmare
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: A short story that takes place after Be careful what you wish for. Kagome has a dream about her dad that leads to total devastation.


This is a one-shot by me. I hope you enjoy it. It's kinda of a sprout off of be careful what you wish for. I hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome had just finished watching a romance movie that ended in tragedy. The death of the girl brought tears to her eyes. Ever since the day her father died it was hard for her to watch movies with death in them. She missed her father gravely and went to bed crying. That night she had a horrifying dream that would change everything.

She started out at her Aunt Higarashi's house. She hadn't seen her aunt since she started her journey with Inuyasha. It was a pretty big sized house on an acreage outside of the city limits. This place had always been a refuge for her. She came here when she was little when she needed time away from it. It was beautiful and serene. It was hard to believe that a place of such tranquility could lead to such devastation.

It seemed like an normal family get together. Everyone was there. There was lots of food involved. At a normal family get together there is always a bunch of food and talking. The children were playing on the swings and chasing each other around. It seemed perfect, but there was one peculiar guest there. Kagome saw his outline coming down the driveway towards her. It looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't be him. He was dead.

As the man got closer Kagome saw it really was him. The one man whom she had missed most dearly, her father. She ran to him tears streaming down her face. How she had longed to see him, to hear his voice one last time. Now in her state of unconsciousness she had her chance. He had looked exactly as he had the morning that he had died. The same part in his hair. The loving smile that made everything seem right. The man who had raised her was once more standing in front of her. It was as if he had never left in the first place. Kagome was thrilled to see him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed his cheek and lead him back to the party.

She found it weird that no one else seemed to think it odd that her dad was back. It was totally unreal. Deep down she knew that this wasn't even close to being true, but she missed him so badly that she tuned out her gut instinct to not go with this plot. In the end it was a bad choice. It would lead to her total devastation.

The day went by normally. Kagome hardly left her father's side, and when she did, he was always in her view. There was no way that she was going to loose him twice. Not now and not like this.

Her mind began to race as she noticed that her father had began to walk off towards the other side of the house. Kagome, not wanting him to leave, ran after him in a futile attempt to keep him there. It was too soon to say goodbye again. She didn't think she could. Her father walked out onto the front driveway. No matter how fast she walked he always seemed to be way ahead of her. When he was at the end of the driveway he turned to her and she could see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Kagome, honey, It's time for me to go now."

"Dad no wait!" Kagome sprinted off towards him, but he was enveloped in a blinding white light. Kagome ran as fast as she could but when she got to the spot where he had been standing she fell to her knees sobbing. Once again he had been taken from her and she hadn't got to say goodbye.

Kagome awoke sobbing. The hole in her heart had reopened, and she was crying pitifully hard. Her mother head her sobs from her bedroom and quickly rushed in to see what the problem was. She sat down on Kagome's bed, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and asked her what was wrong.

Kagome told her the whole story from beginning to end. Mrs. Higarashi looked down at her daughter's distraught face and joined her in bawling. She too had loved the man and was heartbroken when he died. When both mother and daughter had a good cry the went back sleep. Kagome found some difficulty falling back asleep but eventually she did. She had gone through yet another ordeal. This time no one was there to protect her from it though. She had to handle something for herself. Even thought it was just a dream. It really affected. She got to tell him goodbye in her own little way.

Here is a poem dedicated to Larry Zane Nelson(1963-2002)  
Be careful what you wish for  
Be careful what you wish for  
Because it may come true  
I didn't really grasp it  
Until my wish took you  
I wished you go away  
Not meaning to go die  
But then you went  
and took your place  
High up in the sky  
I know what I did was wrong  
Now I know wishes can come true  
And I had to learn the hardway  
I learned by losing you

* * *

Thank you for reading this little fic. Pleasee leave me any reviews or comments. BOth are really appreciated. 

ttyl,

Dani


End file.
